But You Still Love Me Anyways
by Miko873
Summary: Wheelcee story."But you still love me anyway" Her breath hitched a little. And after all that, maybe she did.


**But You Still Love Me Anyway**

**By: Miko873**

**I don't own anything!**

**Summary: Wheelcee."But you still love me anyway" Her breath hitched a little. And after all that, maybe she did.**

* * *

Arcee didn't know when it started. Those feelings for him. Maybe it was after she cleaned the Jackhammer with him. They had gotten very close after that. He understood.

It took her awhile to figure out the feelings. How her processor went into overdrive when she spoke to him. How her spark pounded harder when she saw him. How his every word seemed to pull her deeper and deeper.

At first, she hated it. She avoided him at all costs. Nothing could be worse than feeling the pain of losing someone else. She stopped visiting him in his 'lab', his lab being one of the back rooms of the base. She stopped being around him. She even stopped talking to him.

One night, after everyone went to their rooms, he confronted her about it.

"Why're you avoidin' me, 'Cee?" Arcee looked up at the mech whose voice could make her spark stop. "I'm not avoiding you, Wheeljack." She replied cooly, a new steely resolve in her gaze. He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Really?" He drawled out. She stood from her spot on top of a cliff, not far from their base. "Yes." She retorted icily, keeping her responses short and clipped. His optic ridges rose in surprise at the hostility in her tone.

He was confused. Why was she not talking to him? He wouldn't admit it, but she was one of the only 'Bots he had actually found a connection with. Minus Bulkhead. He was his best friend.

"So that's why you don't come around the lab anymore? That's why you cut all ties to me, 'Cee?" He paused before asking, "Is this about Cliffjumper and Tailgate?" She froze, her empty cube of energon crashing to the ground.

"No," She snapped a little too quickly. "It has nothing to do with them."

"Are you lying to me, 'Cee?" A look told him he was getting somewhere. "Talk." He ordered. In two strides, he was in front of her. "No." She spat. He loomed over her, gearing up for an argument. She pushed her face right up to his.

"Why do you shut everyone out?!" He snarled, angry beyond reason. He was irate. What had he done to deserve this from her? "I don't." She proclaimed, not caring if anyone heard.

"You do!"

"I don't!"

Why are you avoiding me?!"

"I'm not!"

"That's a load of bull-scrap!"

"It's not even worth discussing, Wheeljack!"

That one actually made him stop for a minute. Then he got offended. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he bellowed. Arcee grit her denta, servos in fists at her sides.

"Nevermind." She grit out and turned to walk away. Out of instinct, his servo shot out and grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "No! What. Did. That. Mean?" He spat. Arcee jerked her helm away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered quietly, tired of fighting with the mech she loved. Her optics widened. _Love_? This could NOT be happening. Arcee pushed that thought away.

He narrowed his optics at her. "Too damn bad." He scoffed. He looked into her optics and she stared right back. "Jackie, you're the most pushy, over excited, trigger happy, slagged, stupid, unnerving, weird, moronic son of a glitch I've ever met!" She said as he softened his gaze. Despite his irritation, he just couldn't' stay mad at her. Angry? Sure. Upset? Hell yeah. But, mad? He didn't understand it himself.

"But you still love me anyway." the ivory white mech drawled. Her breath hitched just a little. And after all that, maybe she did. She looked straight into his cyan optics. "Maybe I do." She said seriously, confusing the mech until she pushed all her fears away and kissed him. It was soft, sweet and made her point. _Just like her..._ Wheeljack thought.

She pulled away, about to apologize when he pulled her back to him. "Wheeljack-" She said breathlessly after they had broken apart for the second time. "But you still love me anyways." He smirked. She smiled.


End file.
